britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Things said by or about Captain Britain (Brian Braddock)
Alan Moore: "The central character maintains a kind of noble goofiness throughout. The English stiffness and jut-jawed pompousness which Alan Davis quite intentionally instilled in Captain Britain and Brian Braddock makes him a near-perfect straight man for the chaos and absurdity exploding all around him." Introduction, Captain Britain (Trade Paperback) Vol 1 2. ---- Roma: "Rejoice, my son, for thou hast chosen the Amulet of Right o'er the Sword of Might! Therefore, let there be beauty and strength--''' power and 'compassion --' honour and humility, mirth and reverence -- '''within you..." ''Captain Britain'' #2. ---- Captain Britain: "My friend -- Captain Britain eats ha'penny hoods like you for breakfast!" ''Captain Britain'' #3. ---- Jamie Braddock: "My brother--'' the ''costumed hero all Britain is talking about! I can't believe it!" Brian Braddock: "I share your incredulity -- but none the less, it's true! Preternatural forces and a capricious fate have somehow conspired to effect the impossible!" ''Captain Britain'' #11. ---- Mastermind: "Noble motives aren't enough. You lack moral fibre!" ''Captain Britain'' #15. ---- The Red Skull: "Victory will be mine!" Captain Britain: "You're blowing a premature whistle! This match isn't ended until I've had the last kick at a winning goal!" ''Captain Britain'' #26. ---- Julie Vane: "Thank Heaven for Captain Britain! Look how he's fighting off those monsters! He's wonderful!" General Mayhew: "He's a brave man! A few more like him, and we'd still have the empire! Thin red line and all that!" ''Super Spider-Man and Captain Britain'' #240. ---- Brian Braddock: "Already I'm going into action. Feels good, too. Being Captain Britain fulfills a need within me I never knew existed." ''Super Spider-Man and Captain Britain'' #249. ---- Captain Britain: "Which circus did you escape from?" Moondog: "What manner of question is that from one attired such as you? Are you tumbler, juggler... or clown?" ''Hulk Comic'' #11. ---- The Black Knight: "Never have I felt more powerless! For the evil deed is done... the dark powers prevail... He who was my brother... my comrade-in-arms, is no more... CAPTAIN BRITAIN IS DEAD!" ''Hulk Comic'' #21. ---- The Black Knight: "Would that my life had been taken, instead of his!" ''Hulk Comic'' #22. ---- The Black Knight: "Captain! We cannot fight them all! We must retreat!" Captain Britain: "Rats! I was just beginning to enjoy myself!" ''Hulk Comic'' #52. ---- Captain Britain: "I stand for whatever is good for the people of Britain." 'Against the Realm', ''X-Men Archives Featuring Captain Britain'' #1. ---- Captain Britain (thinking): "Once I was a physics student who had everything. Now, there is only one event after the other... for the man who has become — Captain Britain!" 'Faces of Britain', ''X-Men Archives Featuring Captain Britain'' #1. ---- Captain Britain: "Alright, whoever you are. Leave that man alone. I'm Captain Britain. You're in trouble." 'Thicker than Water', ''Captain Britain'' (trade paperback) Vol 1 2. ---- Captain Britain: "What do you take me for? Of course I know what I'm getting into. I'm in a parallel universe fighting an alternate version of myself alongside a group of parahuman mercenaries who want me to help the wrongly accused Majestrix of... do you ever get halfway through a sentence and find yourself unable to believe that you're actually saying it?" 'Arrivals', ibid. ---- Narrator: "It's England... ...not that you'd ever know. The sky is torn. The landscape is raped and raw. The night is curdled with nightmares. It's still his country." 'The Twisted World (Reprise)', ibid. ---- Bob Scott: "What about that big armed robbery you stopped? Ee, it made me proud to be British, the way you sorted them ruffians out. And you'd only just got back after spending over nine hours clearing the motorway of that pile-up wreckage. Champion. The country needs someone like you, captain. Trouble with folk to day is no patriotism. No pride. It weren't like that when I was a lad." 'Tea and Sympathy', ''Captain Britain'' (trade paperback) Vol 1 1. ---- Meggan: "What do we do now, Captain?" Brian Braddock: "Well, first I'm going to have a stiff drink. Then, since I seem to have run out of enemies to fight, I think I'll have another." 'Things Fall Apart', ibid. ---- Brian Braddock: "But gentlemen, this is''' England'''!" 'Childhood's End', ibid. Category:Quotes